


A Much Needed Conversation

by AshleySue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleySue/pseuds/AshleySue
Summary: Takes place in episode 6x14, Collision Course. An interruption of the conversation Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Quentin, and Thea have in the bunker after the big fight. Slightly non-canon, basically incorporating my idea of how they should've gotten rid of Black Siren.





	A Much Needed Conversation

_“I know how much we all wish she was more like the Laurel that we lost. But, she’s not.”_

“And yet, you just keep protecting her!” a voice yelled.

Oliver immediately put himself between Dinah and where Felicity worked on John’s arm. Curtis stood next to her. Unlike Dinah, however, he wasn’t armed.

“You’ve got some nerve coming in here after what you just pulled,” Quentin growled.

“Us? What about you?” She turned to Oliver. “Renee is in the hospital, and it’s all your fault!”

“How in the world is it Ollie’s fault if he was defending himself?” Thea shook her head as she spoke, exasperated.

Oliver turned to her and raised his hands. “Hey! Let’s all just calm down now. We don’t need another fight.”

“Calm? You want us to stay calm? I guess you should’ve thought about that before you tried to kill Renee!” Curtis added.

“Hey! Had it occurred to you that you all attacked us first? We were defending ourselves. And as much as I’m sorry Renee is in the hospital, don’t expect me to have too much sympathy for him, considering he shot one of the only people there who was unarmed” Oliver yelled, gesturing to Felicity.

Dinah and Curtis both turned to her, a little shocked.

“What? Renee shot you?” Curtis asked.

“Yeah, he did. But in his defense, he was aiming at someone else and I stepped in the way. I’m sure if he had known what was going to happen he wouldn’t have….”

She only stopped speaking when John took her hand in his own, having heard the shake begin to enter her voice. He knew she was still trying to come to grips with the fact a former teammate, someone she considered a friend, had shot her, and blamed her for getting in the way of his gun.

“Well, now maybe you’ve had a small taste of what I feel after watching that bitch kill Vince!” Dinah yelled.

Oliver sighed. He opened his mouth to respond, but Thea spoke before he had the chance.

“Look, Dinah, I’m sorry you lost Vince. I really am, and if I could go back and change that for you, I would. But you need to grow up. Do you honestly think you’re the only person here who’s lost someone? Oliver was forced to watch BOTH our parents die, held his best friend in his arms while he died in the Undertaking, lost countless more people during the 5 years he was gone, and almost lost both Felicity and I as well. Quinton has had to suffer through losing both of his daughters. Digg lost his brother. Stop acting like you corner the market on grief!”

For the first time since Curtis and Dinah entered the bunker, the room remained silent.

“Dinah, I don’t blame you for wanting Black Siren to pay for what she did to Vince. But you need to look beyond your feelings, because what you wanted to do? That’s not justice, it’s revenge. And now, because of you, Black Siren got away and we have no chance of recovering the money. Which means hospitals, schools, sanitation, the fire and police departments, ALL of it is going to shut down. Dozens of people are at risk of losing their lives because of the choice you made,” Felicity added, not unsympathetically.

“My choice? You were going to let her go! You were planning to let her leave the country!” Dinah yelled, once again furious.

“No, Dinah, we weren’t. That’s just what we let her think. Quinton was going to leave the country with her, and send us a signal as soon as the money had been sent. Once we confirmed it was all back, Cisco was going to vibe to Quinton and Laurel, and take her back to the meta prison in Central City. We NEVER planned to just let her go,” Digg said after a long sigh.

Dinah looked as if she didn’t believe him, but Curtis looked positively shell shocked.

“You know, you could’ve stopped all this from happening if you’d just told us that up front.”

“Are you serious right now, Curtis?” Felicity said, getting louder as she stood and walked towards him. “Why in the world would we share that information with you? There was no doubt in any of our minds that Dinah’s top priority was killing Black Siren, and the ONLY way we were going to get the money back was if we kept you three as far away from this possible.”

“See, that’s exactly the problem. You don’t trust us.”

“Curtis! Listen to yourself! Can you blame us? Before Dinah knew that Vince was playing double agent, she went behind everyone’s backs and met with him. And Renee was planning on testifying against Oliver!”

“To keep from losing his daughter!”

“Give me a break! If he cared so much about his daughter, who’s been looking after her while you guys fought against us every night? Huh? Who’s going to take care of her now that Renee is in the hospital? Maybe he should’ve thought about that when it mattered, not just when it was convenient!” She yelled in response. Curtis took a step back, shocked by her anger.

“Listen, Felicity, you don’t get to just….”

“No, that is it! I’m done going in circles with you three. You feel we wronged you, and maybe we did, but we didn’t do anything you hadn’t already done to us! You got mad at us for calling Renee out, when he was helping the FBI build a case against Oliver. You blamed us for not trusting Dinah, when it turns out she was going behind our backs and working with Vince BEFORE she knew he was working against James. The only person who didn’t deserve what we did was you, Curtis! But after what you did to John tonight, it’s obvious you’re not the kind of person we thought you were. I can see now that I made a mistake convincing Oliver to train you three. We never should’ve began working with you in the first place!” Felicity yelled, as tears began to pool in her eyes.

Oliver walked over, and pulled her into his arms. Turning to look at them over his shoulder, he said “You two should leave. I am truly sorry to hear how bad Renee’s injuries are. But, from this point on, if any of you get in my way, or harm a member of my team again, I will not hesitate to put an arrow in you.”

As they turned to leave, Dinah felt nothing but rage, while Curtis, felt nothing but regret.


End file.
